


Фокус с разоблачением

by sea-budjum (budjum)



Series: 4 and 11 [8]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-28
Updated: 2012-08-28
Packaged: 2017-11-13 07:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/500809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/budjum/pseuds/sea-budjum





	Фокус с разоблачением

Труп Айзена Тоусен обнаружил случайно — споткнулся о него, когда шел докладывать Владыке о последних проделках арранкаров, и спустя пять минут в Уэко Мундо состоялся чрезвычайный военный совет (председатель совета — бывший капитан 3-го отряда Ичимару Гин, секретарь совета — бывший капитан 9-го отряда Тоусен Канаме, повестка дня — смерть Владыки).

— Как думаешь, он и вправду… того или очередная иллюзия? — спросил секретарь.

Председатель только пожал плечами.

— Хорошо, что перед этим он успел оставить указания, — Ичимару развернул длинный свиток, озаглавленный «В случае моей смерти…», откашлялся и принялся декламировать: — Если вы это читаете, значит, кто-то обнаружил мой хладный труп…

Непродолжительную паузу, образовавшуюся после чтения, нарушил Тоусен.

— С чего начнем?

— Лично меня, — севшим голосом отозвался Ичимару, — больше всего заинтересовал пункт о сейретейской «крыше» Айзена.

Из-под полуприкрытых век на мгновение хищно плеснуло алым пламенем.

***

Капитан 11-го отряда сидел в засаде и задумчиво чесался. Скучно. Он вздохнул и предпринял очередную попытку незаметно покинуть пост. Но, как и предыдущие три, эта попытка была вновь пресечена его неумолимым лейтенантом.

— Кенпачик! — возмущенно прошипела Ячиру. — Я хочу знать, кто шпион. И Бородатый Дед тоже. Загадка, понимаешь?

Отгадка пришла всего через полчаса. Ячиру помчалась докладывать главнокомандующему, а Зараки покрепче сжал в руке меч.

Убивать гадину Ичимару будет жалко, но интересно. Убивать Унохану... Зараки даже вздохнул — во-первых, в 4-м отряде все слабаки, во-вторых, он почти успел к ней привязаться.


End file.
